tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Poisons
A poison is any substance which harmfully disrupts biological functions in living beings. Poisons are often deadly, and difficult to obtain because of the expertise required in knowing how to make and use them. They are most heavily employed in covert assassinations by poisoners' guilds, with the most famous ones being from Haruirrin. List of Known Poisons: * Blachumor/venom * "Salt" (Ricin, cyanide salt, "poppy powder," arsenic) * Mistletooth * Mistletalon * The Touch of the Painted Goodlord (colorless, odorless, and painless - made using poison-tipped rose thorns, "Sugar," and water) * The Blue Elixir (discovered by Sayerthenner Red Alchemist Uai Po Ya in a freak accident alongside gunpowder in an attempt to create an elixir for Immortality, both of which led to his death) * Blachemlock (found on the Blachloch of the Face) * Stirwater (water poisoned by intense magicks) * Deadwood (plant materials poisoned by intense magicks) * Screamingstone (animal materials poisoned by intense magicks, notably the Me'shkrek are entirley made up of screamingstone) * Steel of Akriparr * Sword of Sygard * Vyzard's Hand * Purple Powder (made using ground up rainbowstone, which is literally magick concentrated into a solid) * Lycansbane * The Wrath of the Emperor Given to Ratkind (found on rat quills) * Dragontears (acid) * Motherstears (extracted from lily of the valley flowers) * Evil Eye * Parthaginian Delight * Mallangong's Wrath (found on mallangong quills) * Harmful drugs: * "Sugar," made using poppy flowers * Gugallamong (a powerful psychoactive drug found in a plant of the same name. It is carcinogenic) * Ghost gases, made using "the Hag": * Schriegendef * The Orange Spice * "Pepper" * Haunted Hag (very literally a ghost gas in that it affects mental processes, and causes the sufferer to perceive wraiths, made using baby's breath flowers, which are made of souls) * Radiation: Radiation is the emission of energy in the form of waves or chain-particles (loose chains of creation, which are not vibrating quickly enough to destroy themselves, but quickly enough to have shaken loose of other chains). In essence, all energy is essentially radioactive, and radioactivity is notable for its inherent magicks, because all energy in Calthoss' Creation originates from beyond the universe in the form of cosmic energies, or from within the chains of creation after being destroyed. A chain being destroyed or damaged essentially creates a hole in reality, which generates energy. This is what scientists use by the time of both Huron Space and Buckshot! for nuclear energy. Radiation poisoning comes about from the emission of high-energy chain-particles colliding with and damaging or destroying the chains making up the cells, tissues, and organs of living beings. Initial symptoms include a radioactive tan, nausea, vomiting, and loss of appetite. Other symptoms may be the taste of metal, bleeding, dehydration, disorientation, and possibly death. Mid levels of poisoning may affect the life signatures of living beings instead of completely destroying them, which can lead to mutations, and eventually cancer. These mutations can also result in aberrant bloodlines which look distinct from non-mutants, as observed on Planet Newenn. Nuclear energy plants generate power by containing plasma-like masses of elements such as uranyum inside of reactors. These elements are made up of much higher proportions of chain-particles than normal elements (because they are more massive/heavy), and thus generate tons of radioactive energy. Inside of nuclear reactors they can be used to generate heat to make steam, which powers turbines, and then cities and kingdoms. Far Bombs generate chain-particles at their blast radius, and around their fires, which then radiate the smoke generated by those fires, and anything the ashes and dust come into prolonged contact with, including water in the atmosphere. This would normally happen with any explosion, but the Shadow and the Shine prevented it from happening with any non-magickal explosions. This does mean that the gods of destruction generate radioactive energy when they use their powers. The worst nuclear disaster in the history of this Earth occured at the Kingsfalls Nuclear Energy Plant in CC: 5,396, which mildly irradiated over 10,000,000 people in Red Sayerthenn due to its location next to the Hungry Sea. Villages near Kingsfalls including Pinip, Yat, Cheng, Nohbul, and Kiehf were evacuated. 200 workers were killed by the initial meltdown, but thanks to their heroism, the meltdown was prevented from turning into an accidental Far Bomb, which would have had the potential to destroy the entire planet. Still, over 1,000 emergency personnel, nearby locals, and loved ones of plant workers were badly irradiated, and there was a sharp uptick in the number of sufferers of cancer in the years following the disaster. The disaster was caused by Sayerthenner bureaucracy ignoring problems with the plant which were caused by cost-cutting measurements. Ever since, the Seven Sayerthenner Seas have made up an exclusion zone where no man may dare tread. Kingsfalls is a blasted ruin, encased in a gigantic lead coffin. Graffiti on its roof reads, in Sayerthenner, "Here the King fell, and in this Sarcophagus He is entombed."Category:History Category:Culture Category:Plants Category:Biology Category:Materials & Substances Category:Weapons